Rise of Starkiller
by Judge Royce
Summary: The tide of the Clone Wars finally seemed to be turning in favor of the Republic. Until General Starkiller revealed himself. Who is this powerful Sith warrior? And how is Jedi Padawan Juno Eclipse tied into his destiny?
1. Battle of Hypori

**Okay, I'm posting this for my cousin, sandman7734, the original creator of this story. He apparently wants me to do the rewrite as a jumpstart for my own fan fiction career. So this chapter is his work, everything to come later is mine...**

**So yeah, I hope I can do this story justice. And remember, no General Grievous in this universe...**

* * *

_**Hypori**_

It had all gone to hell from the start.

The mission had seemed simple at first. The Separatists had built multiple droid foundries on the planet known as Hypori, according to information gathered by Jedi Master Daakman Barrek and his Padawan, Sha'a Gi. Believing that a successful attack on the foundries would strike a major victory for the Republic, Master Barrek had gathered a strike team made up of a dozen _Acclamator I-_class assault ships, hundreds of clone soldiers, including incredibly skilled ARC troopers, and seven Jedi. Besides Master Barrek and Sha'a Gi, the Jedi team consisted of Knights K'Kruhk and Tarr Seirr, alongside legendary Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti. All-in-all, a considerable amount of firepower. Destroying the droid facilities would be a cinch with this task force leading the offensive.

What they hadn't expected was a Separatist ambush.

As soon as the Republic ships left hyperspace in Hypori's atmosphere, clusters of orbital mines that had been lying in wait for them were set off. They never stood a chance.

The _Acclamator I _ships were blown out of the sky, crashing in the midst of an unimaginably massive army of Super Battle Droids, who didn't even wait for the ships to impact the ground before opening fire.

Chaos reigned supreme.

The troopers were killed in a multitude of ways, be it from the mines in orbit, the ships impacting the ground, or simply being cut down by the gargantuan amounts of blaster fire that was continuously flying through the air without any sign of stopping. This was no battle. It was a slaughter.

The Jedi, each having been assigned to a different assault ship, were attempting to regroup in the broken husks that used to be their attack force, forced to dodge random blaster fire and exploding machinery.

Master Barrek, in desperation, activated his comm link and managed to get a signal through to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was on Muunilinst at the moment.

This is the moment where the entire war changed.

* * *

"Master Kenobi? MASTER KENOBI?" Barrek yelled as he continued deflecting droid blaster fire with his emerald lightsaber.

"_Yes, Master Barrek?_" Kenobi responded, his calm voice sounding out of place in the rampant war zone Barrek found himself in.

"Need immediate evac from planet Hypori! Our forces are totally destroyed!" the Jedi Master cried into the comm, dodging more blaster fire and hiding behind a broken section of one of the assault ships.

Panting, Barrek continued his report of the situation. "Only a few of us left. Some new Sith general! He's unstoppable!" After pausing to catch his breath once more, Barrek resumed talking.

"Can't hold out for long, General Starkiller is hunting us! He's-"

The sound of a lightsaber cut him off. Barrek whipped his head around, his eyes managing to catch sight of a red blade flying towards him. It would be the last thing he ever saw.

The limp hand of Daakman Barrek released the still-active comm link, the hologram of Master Kenobi still barking into his own communicator. "Master Barrek? Come in, Master Barrek! COME IN!"

Kenobi's yelling was cut off as a large black boot promptly crushed the comm under its heel.

The Super Battle Droids continued their combined fire on one assault ship in particular, as it was the one containing the six surviving Jedi of the failed attack. The firing ceased immediately, however, as a hand coated in a black glove, with claw-like attachments on the fingers, was lifted into the air.

* * *

Inside the destroyed remains of the lead assault ship, the six surviving Jedi of the attack were attempting to catch their breath, each of them exhausted and still contemplating this mighty new foe.

"He is... _unstoppable_," K'Kruhk panted, the Whiphid Jedi having bent down on one knee from exhaustion, lightsaber still clutched in his left hand, just in case.

"Never have we been outmaneuvered by droids," Shaak Ti noted, leaning against some nearby rubble with her eyes closed in thought. "His strategy is practically _flawless_."

"This is the end," Sha'a Gi cried in despair, his mental stability rapidly deteriorating after sensing his master being struck down. "We're all doomed!"

"It's unbelievable," Aayla Secura began, the Twi'lek rubbing her temples as she sat cross-legged on the ground. "I've never felt anything like this before. His power is immense!"

"Our predicament is dire, yes. And our enemy may be powerful," Ki-Adi-Mundi admitted. "But do not despair. Focus! We are Jedi!"

Mundi's little speech managed to raise his comrades' spirits, if only a little, with K'Kruhk nodding in the affirmative and Shaak Ti giving a small smile of hope.

The moment of tranquility was shattered in an instant.

"**JEDI SCUM!**" Starkiller's voice reverberated through the air, his deep and inhuman voice causing the Jedi to snap to attention, five lightsabers activating, each warrior taking defensive positions around the perimeter. Mundi was the only one who left his blade deactivated.

"**YOU ARE SURROUNDED, YOUR ARMY HAS BEEN ANNIHILATED. MAKE PEACE WITH THE FORCE NOW, FOR THIS IS YOUR FINAL STAND. BUT AFTER TODAY, NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO CLAIM THAT GENERAL STARKILLER IS WITHOUT MERCY. I WILL GRANT YOU AN HONORABLE DEATH. PREPARE TO DIE!**"

The six Jedi felt a surge of fear crawl through them. They had no idea what this new Sith was capable of, but they could sense his power, and it was absolutely monstrous.

For a few moments, everything was silent. Even the wind didn't dare make a sound. Ki-Adi-Mundi felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the quiet suspense becoming unbearable.

Then, they began to hear the breathing.

It was an undeniably chilling sound. The oxygen going in, and the carbon dioxide slowly coming out. The breathing seemed to echo throughout the remains of the ship. _HOOOO CUHHH, HOOOO CUHHH._

"That noise..." Shaak Ti said, fear evident in her voice.

"He is coming," Mundi noted. "Alone."

Gi's head snapped over to look at the Jedi Master. "We can't face him!"

The Padawan's panic was palpable, sweat pouring down his head and his hands shaking, causing his green lightsaber to vibrate as well.

"We must try, Padawan!" Mundi snapped.

Meanwhile, the breathing continued.

_HOOOO CUHHH, HOOOO CUHHH_.

"It's all around us," Tarr Seirr muttered, lifting his lightsaber slightly higher.

Mundi did not respond, instead focusing his attention on the main entrance to their makeshift shelter, a large hole blown in the side of the ship. That would be the most likely entrance point. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of this enigmatic Sith general.

Then, the breathing abruptly stopped.

The Jedi tensed up, each one expecting an attack from any direction. They had the advantage of numbers, he had the element of surprise.

Gi was the first to crack. He opened his mouth and let out a manic battle cry as he charged toward the opening, lightsaber raised over his head. "NO!" Mundi cried, rushing after the Padawan to stop him. But it was too late.

As Gi took a few steps outside, he began writhing in pain as a wave of Force Lightning flew down from above. Mundi stopped at the entrance as a dark shadow dropped down in front of Gi, out of sight of the other Jedi.

The Padawan continued to howl in pain until a red lightsaber blade sprang forth from his back, silencing him forever. And then, as Gi's limp corpse fell from the now-deactivated crimson blade, Mundi got his first good look at Lord Starkiller.

He wore a black suit that covered almost all of his body. There appeared to be some kind of gray harness around his waist, and a belt holding multiple lightsabers, no doubt taken from Jedi the general had slain. On his shoulders, near his head, were some kind of bronze platings, and next to them were real silver shoulder pads. His feet had heavy boots on them, and his legs were wrapped in some kind of cloth that moved as he walked. His hands had many prosthetics on it, with sharp claw-like structures on the fingers. But the most terrifying part was the helmet. It looked similar to an ubese mask, with the visor and mouthpiece. But the visor was T-shaped, like a Mandalorian helmet. On the sides of the helmet were outward-slanting metal plates that appeared to protect the neck.

Ki-Adi-Mundi, for the first time in years, felt a surge of sheer terror from the physical appearance of his new enemy. But the Jedi Master refused to let that fear control him, activating his lightsaber in one hand while reaching out behind him with the other to warn away his allies. "Get back!" he ordered to the remaining four Jedi.

At this, the Sith general let out a menacing, nightmarish chuckle as he bent his knees and leaped into the air, out of sight of the Jedi.

Mundi, Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, and Seirr all gathered into a group, each facing a different direction and slowly backing away from the entrance to their makeshift shelter. The insane amount of power they had just felt seemed to have disappeared completely; they could not sense his presense anywhere. Even the haunting sound of his assisted breathing had vanished. The only sounds heard were the footsteps of the Jedi and the hum of their lightsabers.

_Jedi fools_, Starkiller thought with a faint sense of amusement as he watched them from above, magnetic clamps on his boots allowing him to observe his opponents while hanging upside-down on the ceiling. While he had the ability to mute the sound of his assisted breathing from the helmet, he preferred to let its haunting noise resonate every time he drew breath, allowing it to strike fear into friend and foe alike. Slowly and ever-so-carefully, Starkiller reached down and grasped his original lightsaber; the crimson one that had been with him since he had first awakened on Geonosis, hungering for the thrill of battle. The blade had claimed the lives of many Jedi and clone troopers, and it was about to take a few more.

Releasing his magnetic hold to the ceiling, Starkiller allowed gravity to do its job, revealing his presense by activating his lightsaber, blood-red blade lighting up the darkness as the five Jedi looked up, each one having the reflexes to jump back before the Sith Lord impacted the ground, releasing a wave of Force energy as a simple intimidation factor.

"Come, Jedi. Impress me," the deep voice of the helmeted general snarled as he lifted his right arm, lightsaber held in Shien-style reverse grip. Mundi was the first to attack, lunging forward, lightsaber over his head for a powerful vertical strike. His fellow Jedi followed suit, each going for an instant death-blow.

Starkiller smirked behind his helmet as he allowed himself to go on the defensive, twisting back and forth to block and deflect every attack that came toward him. He dodged a horizontal slice from Tarr Seirr and spun his body in a circle, twisting his lightsaber around his back to deflect a pair of swings from Shaak Ti and K'Kruhk before locking sabers with Secura. Starkiller then gave a mocking laugh as he swiftly delivered a Force-empowered kick to the Twi'lek's abdomen, sending her flying back into a pile of rubble.

The Sith Lord then bent backwards as an emerald lightsaber blade swung toward him horizontally, the weapon belonging to K'Kruhk. Starkiller quickly backflipped over the Whiphid as Ki-Adi-Mundi suddenly slammed his lightsaber into the ground that he had been standing on just seconds before.

Deciding that he would eliminate the weaker competition first, Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and leaped into the air before letting out a mighty Force Repulse, sending Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Tarr Seirr flying backwards.

K'Kruhk managed to keep himself grounded, though his robe was practically disintegrated by the power of the blast. This did not deter the Jedi, however, as he charged forward, swinging his lightsaber with extreme ferocity at his Sith opponent.

Starkiller was not impressed. "Pathetic," he growled as he blocked another strike from the Whiphid's blade with his own lightsaber, which he was using in his right hand only, allowing his left to simply hang there, not needed in the battle against this weaker enemy.

The general quickly grew tired of his simple opponent, deciding he'd end this quickly before the other four Jedi interfered. In one quick motion, Starkiller sliced the top off of K'Kruhk's lightsaber hilt, the green blade dying instantly. The armored Sith then shot his left hand forward, his claw-like finger attachments digging straight into the Jedi Knight's flesh right above his heart.

K'Kruhk let out a pained groan, followed by what sounded by gargling as blood began dripping slowly from his mouth. Starkiller grunted in an uninterested fashion as he gave his arm a sharp tug, his hand leaving K'Kruhk's body with a sickening _splick_.

Giving his left hand a brief shake to remove some of the blood, Starkiller swung around to see Shaak Ti hurling broken pieces of the ship at him with the Force. The Sith began slicing and dodging his way through every piece of junk as he charged toward his remaining opponents.

Tarr Seirr shot forward as well, swinging his saber in an attempt to decapitate the Sith Lord. Starkiller, anticipating the move, slid down onto his knees and bent backwards, allowing the emerald blade to fly over his head. Tarr Seirr, however, had no time no defend himself as the menacing general shot back onto his feet and stabbed behind himself, feeling a satisfying impact as his lightsaber rammed through Seirr's back, killing him instantly.

Starkiller didn't even bother glancing at his enemy's corpse, feeling he had been a weak fighter and unworthy of any recognition.

But now, that was not the case. He had three Jedi Masters in front of him, each one known throughout the galaxy for their power and skill. Oh, he was going to have fun with these challenging warriors.

"Now then, let's see who's left," Starkiller said in an almost merry voice, flourishing his lightsaber nonchalantly as he gazed at his remaining prey. "Three Jedi Masters, two with seats on the Jedi High Council. How very interesting," he noted, continuing to emit a calm demeanor as he sized up his new opponents.

"Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura. You three are rumored to have incredible skill with a blade," the general admitted, pointing his own red blade at each of them as he said their names.

The Jedi, meanwhile, were mildly surprised that Starkiller knew of their abilities. They were not celebrity heroes like Obi-Wan Kenobi (the "Negotiator") or Anakin Skywalker (the "Hero With No Fear"), and therefore not as well-known around the galaxy, except to the Jedi Order and the army of clone troopers they lead into battle.

However, they had little time to ponder this, as Starkiller entered a battle stance, his blade held behind him in the reverse-Shien stance he preferred.

"Now, let us see if those rumors were exaggerated," he growled as he lunged forward, swinging his lightsaber at Ki-Adi-Mundi with intense ferocity. The Jedi Master winced as he blocked the blow, his lightsaber almost being knocked from his hands by the pure physical strength of his Sith Lord opponent.

Without missing a beat, Starkiller removed his left hand from the blade and grabbed one of the lightsabers attached to his belt, igniting an emerald green blade just in time to block Shaak Ti's stab toward his chest. Now, Starkiller stood with a lightsaber in each hand, managing to hold off two Jedi Masters at once.

Secura saw her chance and took it, leaping into the air and preparing to bring her sapphire blade right down on Starkiller's helmeted head. And just as the Jedi Guardian believed she would strike down this powerful enemy, she suddenly felt her throat constrict against her will, causing her to gasp for air and drop her lightsaber, instead scrambling at her throat in a fruitless attempt to regain her ability to breathe.

Starkiller smiled with malice under his helmet, feeling the Force flow through him as he choked Master Secura while keeping her suspended in mid-air with his considerable power.

"Can you fly, Jedi?" he taunted as he gathered a strong Force Push and fired it at Secura while still holding Mundi and Shaak Ti at bay with his dual lightsabers.

Secura managed to let out a surprised gasp as Starkiller released his hold on her before she was forcefully flung toward the ceiling of the crashed ship they had been fighting in. The Twi'Lek Jedi felt a moment of blinding pain as she collided with the metal surface before blacking out entirely.

The helmeted Sith Lord let out a menacing laugh as he turned to gaze at Shaak Ti with his haunting mask.

"It seems your friend dropped something on her way out," he quipped as he turned to look at something on the ground. The Togruta followed his line of sight, then felt her eyes widen in terror.

Secura's lightsaber, which had been laying on the ground after its owner dropped it, was now rising into the air, stopping when it was level with Shaak Ti's head.

Mundi, understanding that Starkiller was behind this, attempted to strike while the general's attention was focused on his fellow Master. The Cerean Jedi drew his blade back and attempted a decapitating blow, but Starkiller knocked it aside without having to turn around. Mundi attempted three more rapid strikes, all of which were blocked. As he prepared a fifth blow, the Sith he was attempting to defeat calmly lifted his right hand and fired out a large stream of Force Lightning. The Cerean howled in pain as he was flung across the room and into a pile of rubble.

Shaak Ti felt terrified now, barely managing to hold off Starkiller's stolen green lightsaber, she was now faced with his ruby Sith blade and Secura's, which was still floating deactivated in the air, aimed straight for her head.

"I have to say, I am disappointed. Dooku once told me that you were one of the finest swordswomen he had ever seen. But this is just pathetic!" Starkiller roared as he pushed Ti's lightsaber away before swinging with his Sith blade. Shaak Ti dodged to the left and swung in a powerful backhand motion, causing the Sith Lord to block the strike with both of his activated lightsabers.

Starkiller knocked her blade away and took a step backwards, deactivating the green lightsaber he had been holding and placing it back on his belt. At the same time, he used the Force to activate Secura's lightsaber, which had still been floating nearby, and fired it at Shaak Ti's head.

The Togruta master narrowed her eyes dangerously as she leaned her head back, allowing the blue blade to fly harmlessly past her face and impale itself in the wall of the ship.

Starkiller chuckled as he released his grip on Secura's saber, allowing it to deactivate and fall harmlessly to the ground. "That's more like it."

With that, he lifted his lightsaber and pointed it over his shoulder, extending his left arm out in the classic stance of the third form of lightsaber combat, Soresu. "Now, show me the true power of a Jedi Master," he challenged.

Narrowing her eyes, Shaak Ti bore her sharp teeth in a snarl, and lunged.

And somewhere, many star systems away, a young Jedi Padawan named Juno Eclipse woke up in her bed, and screamed.


	2. A Padawan's Visions

**Okay, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Hypori**_

Shaak Ti didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She silently prayed for a miracle as she blocked yet another powerful attack from General Starkiller, his emotionless helmet giving no indication of fatigue.

The Togruta Jedi was no stranger to lightsaber combat, and actually excelled at it, with many naming her as the best swordswoman in the Order. However, this opponent was a monster of pure power and skill, with every swing and stab from his blade being perfectly executed with flawless precision. He was, without a doubt, the most powerful being she had ever faced in combat.

"I'll admit, you are a worthy opponent, Master Jedi," Starkiller sneered as his left arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat. "But you're tired, and therefore less of a challenge."

With a grunt, he channeled the Force into his strength and tossed her into the air, causing Shaak Ti to slam into one of the walls of the ship. She let out a grunt of pain and landed on her stomach, dropping her lightsaber in the process.

"So how about this: If you don't pick yourself up and fight me with everything you have, I'm going to walk over to that pile of rubble," the Sith general pointed to his left at said pile, "and kill your Cerean friend. Then I'll go and cut off the Twi'lek's head."

Shaak Ti's eyes shot open, and she allowed the power of the Force to flow through and revitalize her body as she stood up and called her lightsaber to her hand, snarling as she activated the blade and allowing her predatory Togruta instincts to fully open up.

"You will _not_," she growled as she dashed forward and let loose a wide swing full of righteous power. Starkiller blocked it, of course, but his eyes widened under his helmet.

"Now we're talking," the Sith laughed as he allowed Shaak Ti to attack him, allowing him to fall back on his formidable knowledge of Soresu, Form III of lightsaber combat.

Shaak Ti was relentless, swinging her lightsaber in complex motions that showed off her masterful skill in Form IV, Ataru.

Starkiller felt a thrill as he was forced to dodge and block a series of vicious swings that would have been killing blows had they connected. It had been ages since a decent fighter had come along to challenge him.

The Jedi Master threw a quick left swing that Starkiller blocked, which was followed by a swift kick to his helmet, knocking him off balance and slightly disorienting him. Shaak Ti then threw out her left hand and unleashed a large Force Push, sending her Sith foe blasting through another section of the ship before landing on his back.

Not giving him time to recover, Ti lunged into the air, saber facing down, going in for a stab to the heart to finally destroy this fiend. Unfortunately, Starkiller sensed her incoming attack and activated his ruby blade as she slashed down, barely blocking her attack.

Starkiller began laughing as he took in his predicament. On his back, lightsaber currently clashed against the one held by the Jedi currently standing above him, a snarl on her face.

"Watch those emotions, Jedi," he warned. "Wouldn't want to end up like me, would you?"

With that, he gather his energy and released a Repulse, sending Ti flying back, though she recovered onto her feet quickly, lifting her lightsaber to her side and grabbing it with both hands in Form IV's opening stance.

"I would _never_ turn to the dark side, Sith," she growled as Starkiller stood back up, holding his lightsaber once again in the reverse Shien grip he so preferred.

"Of course not," he said sarcastically. "You're far too weak to ever be one of us."

Starkiller then shot out his left hand and fired a stream of Force Lightning. Ti stood in a defensive stance and allowed her saber to absorb all of the Lightning, preventing it from causing her any harm.

After a few seconds, the Sith Lord paused and cocked his head before looked over to his right.

"Your salvation has arrived, Jedi," he stated calmly.

Curious, Shaak Ti turned her head in the same direction, only to see a group of about a dozen clone troopers emerge from behind one of the crashed ship's walls, all of them armed to the teeth.

One trooper, the red stripes on his armor indicating him as the leader, immediately locked eyes with Starkiller and immediately ordered his men to open fire.

Reacting instantaneously, the general took off, dodging hordes of blaster fire, everything from rifles to miniguns attempting to cut him down where he stood.

Shaak Ti, while her enemy was distracted, ran to check on her allies. With the sounds of gunfire and the destruction of the crashed ship going on behind her, she quickly checked on Ki-Adi-Mundi, finding him to be alive, but unconscious.

As she was checking on Aayla Secura, she heard a scream and turned, only to see Starkiller now cutting down the troopers with extreme prejudice, slicing the head off one as he picjed another one up with the Force and impaled him on a section of the broken ship.

"Backup, now!" the leader yelled into his wrist comm. Almost a split-second after that declaration, a Republic gunship blew threw the wall nearby and aimed its heavy armaments at the helmeted Sith general, who stared at the interesting paint job on the front of the ship, which looked like the snarling face of an infuriated predator, maybe a rancor or krayt dragon.

"Bring it on," the Sith said quietly.

As if acquiescing to his request, the gunship began firing its cannons at him, forcing him to continue his dodging of blaster fire. He even activated his magnetic boots and began running on the walls and ceiling for better maneuverability.

The ship lowered itself enough that it allowed the troopers to begin loading Mundi and Secura onboard before climbing in themselves, the clone commander and Shaak Ti the last ones to climb onboard.

"Get us out of here!" Ti roared, anxious to get away from the monstrously powerful general. The rest of the Jedi Council needed to know about this new enemy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar red blade burst forth from the chest of the clone commander, who had been standing near the left opening of the ship. There stood Starkiller, one hand grasping the roof of the ship and his boots on the very edge of the ship's opening.

"See you soon, Jedi," the Sith snarled as he kicked the body of the now-dead trooper off of his blade and leaped away, disappearing into the rubble of the ship, the gunship firing a pair of missiles after him for his deed.

The doors to the ship closed, and it quickly exited through the hole it had made earlier, flying towards the large army of super battle droids. One of the troopers pulled out a small detonator and pressed the red button.

The sound of explosions echoed over the plains of Hypori as the explosive charges that the ship had dropped on its way to the crash site detonated, wiping out legions of droids and clearing a pathway for the ship to escape with its injured Jedi passengers on board.

And down below, General Starkiller was still laughing maniacally.

* * *

**_Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council Chambers, one week later..._**

"We may have been exhausted, but when was the last time someone stood up to _five_ Jedi, and _held his own_?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, incredulity lacing his voice, as he made his case against Starkiller to his fellow Council members. "We must find a way to deal with this new threat, and _quickly_!"

With that, Mundi took his seat, allowing Master Mace Windu to speak. "Agreed. This General Starkiller is already turning the tide of the war. He's wiped out large numbers of clones and dozens of Jedi already."

He turned to Shaak Ti. "What can you tell us about this new Sith?"

The Togruta breathed in deep, contemplating her answer before speaking.

"He is unlike anything I've ever seen or fought before. He seems to prefer using Shien and Juyo, though his Soresu is very impressive. But his power is simply monstrous, like staring into a bottomless abyss. His connection to the Force is just as strong as anyone on this Council, maybe even more so."

She shivered as she continued. "But the worst part was how... inhuman he was. No mercy, no fatigue, no fear. He felt like an unstoppable machine of the Force than anything else. If we cannot capture or kill this new Sith, then we have no chance of winning this war..."

The room went dead silent as everyone digested this new information. If Shaak Ti, the mightiest swordswoman in the Jedi Order, believed this new Sith general was that powerful, then how could they stand up to such a mighty foe?

"Which leads me to a related topic: I'm sure you all remember Master Kota's new Padawan, Juno Eclipse?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked everyone. A series of nods were the answer to his question.

Master Saesae Tiin spoke up. "She's good for him. He hasn't had a Padawan since Kento Marek disappeared from the Order."

"Yes, well, Padawan Eclipse had a nightmare of Starkiller at the exact same time Shaak Ti was dueling him on Hypori. She told Rahm, and he told me. What I heard was very... _interesting_," Kenobi finished.

"Hm. Bring this Padawan forward, we must," Master Yoda said. "Hear her vision, we should."

And so, ten minutes later, nineteen-year-old Padawan Juno Eclipse stood before the Jedi High Council. Her light blonde hair was done up in a bun, her Padawan braid hanging down on the right side of her head. Her blue eyes were foocused on Master Yoda, as he was the Jedi Master on the Council she knew best, having helped train her as a young child.

"Hello, Padawan Eclipse," the diminutive Master said warmly, giving off a grandfather-like aura as he smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back as she adjusted her light brown robes. "Hello, Master Yoda."

"We hear you've had a sort of vision regarding our new enemy," Master Windu interrupted.

"General Starkiller?" Juno asked, a hint of fear entering her voice.

Windu nodded the affirmative.

Juno cleared her thoughts and recalled the memories of that fateful night.

"Yes. I was sleeping and I saw... _images_. I think of the future," she explained.

"Please, go on," Yoda urged gently.

Juno nodded, then began.

* * *

_A figure, his face covered by the hood of his dark robes, walked calmly through the forests of an alien world, arriving at a hut with a unique symbol on a banner in the front..._

_The dark figure revealed a saberstaff with ruby red blades, his new opponent, wearing brown robes and wielding a blue lightsaber, charging at him..._

_The man with the brown robes lie dead on the floor, a lightsaber stab wound in his chest..._

_The dark figure's hood was down, revealing the tattooed red and black face and horned head of a Zabrak, his dark gaze on a young child who had stolen his twin-bladed lightsaber..._

_The Zabrak was dueling the very same child, mercilessly attacking him..._

_The child was older now, and he was lying on a table, a stab wound through his chest disturbingly similar to the one his father suffered..._

_The teenager's eyes widened as the helmet finished up his new, terrifying suit..._

_The masked man, Starkiller, stood alongside Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Juno herself..._

_"Born a Jedi, raised a Sith."_

_A Separatist ship, being pulled down by the power of a hooded man..._

_Two men, who looked exactly alike, dueled on a river of fire..._

* * *

Juno finished her tale, and looked around at the now contemplative looks on the faces of every Jedi Master in the room. She took special notice of the grim look on the face of Master Kenobi.

"And this was everything?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Master."

"I see. Thank you for this, Padawan Eclipse. You may go."

Juno bowed and turned, leaving the room with a quiet grace.

"Hm. Strong with the Force, she is," Yoda noted.

"She's also one of our best pilots. Kota's found himself quite a Padawan," Tiin praised.

"I'm concerned about the Zabrak she mentioned," Kenobi interrupted, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in thought.

"You think it's the same one you defeated on Naboo years ago?" Mundi asked.

"The very same," came the response. "If this General is his legacy, then we're going to need more Knights."

"Have someone in mind, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Of course. I say that we forego the trials and promote my Padawan Anakin to Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan declared.

The room became silent once again.

"Preposterous!" Master Oppo Rancisis bellowed. "We cannot set aside our most hallowed traditions!"

Mundi spoke up. "In this time of need, why do we hold back the Chosen One?"

"Whether or not he is the Chosen One is still to be determined," Windu retorted.

"Well, he is our best pilot, not to mention a mighty warrior," Master Fisto pointed out.

"But he is reckless and headstrong," Adi Gallia added.

"True," Obi-Wan conceded. "But he has become much more mature over time. And he had gone through much more than what the Trials could prepare him for. He passed the Trial of Skill when he defeated that assassin on Yavin IV. Not to mention the atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Count Dooku."

They were all aware of the loss of Skywalker's hand at the Battle of Geonosis to the nefarious Count. Yoda narrowed his eyes at that, as Dooku was one of his most prized students.

"And he has passed every Trial of Courage this war has thrown at him," Kenobi finished.

"All he has left to do is the Test of the Spirit," Shaak Ti noted.

"And that is what concerns me!" Rancisis raged. "To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be _strong_, and that requires _discipline_. And he has directly defied Master Kenobi in the past, correct?"

Kenobi nodded slightly.

"Did you not disobey me, in time to time in your youth, Master Rancisis?" Yoda asked.

The Thisspiasian Jedi Master was silent.

"Hm. Desperate times, these are. Dangerous enemies, we have made," Yoda began. "Unorthodox, young Skywalker's career has been. So too shall be his Trials."

Yoda's voice was filled with determination as he said his next words.

"A Knight, he shall be."

* * *

_**Outer Rim territories, many months later...**_

General Starkiller was on board his private ship, the _Rogue Shadow_, awaiting a transmission from Count Dooku on his next mission. Starkiller and the Count never truly got along, as Dooku saw him as a blunt weapon that lacked finesse, while Starkiller considered him a weakling who would hide in the shadows and run from fights instead of standing his ground.

Of course, after Asajj Ventress's failure with their prototype ion cannon-equipped ship, the Malevolence, which the Jedi destroyed, Starkiller was due a mission to make up for her failure (he despised her almost as much as Dooku).

Soon enough, a hologram appeared of the Count, a frown making up his features.

"Starkiller," he growled unpleasantly. "I have a mission for you."

"I had a sneaking suspicion," Starkiller muttered sarcastically.

"Your attitude is as remarkably annoying as ever," Dooku snarled.

"Just give me my mission. I have some fear to spread," the General said darkly.

Dooku sighed. "The Jedi are launching a strike on one of our vulture droid construction bases above Nar Shaddaa. Master Rahm Kota is leading the attack force. Use the Rogue Shadow's stealth capabilities to get close and sneak in, then kill them all. I'm sending an attack squadron in to distract them while you do your worst."

"Of course," Starkiller said, a smile growing on his face. "Consider it done."

The Count nodded, and the transmission was cut.

Starkiller was filled with excitement. Rahm Kota was considered one of the most dangerous Jedi in the Order, very skilled in Juyo and tough as nails.

The General headed for the cockpit to set the coordinates.

"Time to add a new lightsaber to my collection."

* * *

**So this was chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I had major Writer's Block with this story, but now I'm back and more excited than ever to write it. Next chapter includes Starkiller vs Kota, and maybe, just maybe, one Juno Eclipse.**

**Anyway, reviews appreciated, even criticism!**


End file.
